


playing pretend

by coraltorches



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Smut, but nothing really intense or graphic, heterosexual shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraltorches/pseuds/coraltorches
Summary: for someone who walks the thin line between darkness and light, rosalie finds preference on top of the superior of the in-between.





	playing pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble sort of thing that was entirely too self-indulgent lol.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter as @mermaidere! Currently taking writing commissions that specialize in OCs, reader inserts, etc.

How easily Rosalie had given her Heart to Xemnas, knowing full well what she was getting into.

Had they told anyone that their relationship was built on mutual trust, surely they would have laughed. That didn’t make it less true.

It was always a game of manipulation, where Xemnas was often in control; Like that time he easily convinced and blindfolded her as he screwed her into the mattress, an attempt to get her to give in to the Darkness, even in sight. Rosalie had already given into Xemnas long ago.

But control … Though he would deny feeling _any_ sense of emotion, he loved having it. He loved holding it over her. He loved _using_ it on her. And Rosalie? Rosalie loved _him_, and that was ultimately all that mattered, and it was just pending to her eventual downfall.

For instance when he had her on his throne, towering over and in the centre of the room Where Nothing Gathers. Even with her on top, riding him, each movement was controlled by his tight grip on her hips, forcing her to change her pace as he’d like. Xemnas lazily grinned each time she’d show concern that she may fall backwards though never ceased her pace — Further proving just how in control of her he was.

The sweet, fragile beauty in sleeping with death but somehow bringing him to life.

On Rosalie’s end, she knew that for him that the sex was just primal, a way for him to release his urges, but that wouldn’t stop her from playing pretend. If he could pretend or play with the idea of her being fully submerged into the Dark, then she could pretend that his claims of not feeling anything were just denial. That way they’d have each other, always.

Rosalie’s whisper that she wasn’t here to tame his Darkness, rather live in it with him was perhaps Xemnas’ downfall.


End file.
